un sueño en Taruét, la ciudad en el espacio
by Kifshe Stand
Summary: en un continente al otro lado de Equestria, kifshe un pegaso que comienza su historia en una ciudad flotante mas allá de las nubes, hasta que un accidente cambia lo que el veía como un sueño a una experiencia que lo marcaría para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

hola este es mi primer fic y bueno no soy muy experto pero por algo se comienza, les agradecería que me ayudasen en algún error en fin espero que les guste.

Preludio….

Todo comenzó años después de la caída de Discord, en una zona poco valorada y en constante depresión un grupo de ponys conformado por las tres razas decidieron viajar a lo que ellos veían su futuro, esto fue tomado como alta traición y desprecio ante Equestria pero… aquel grupo se negó contra aquellos reglamentos que los mantenía en un constante status quo de decadencia por lo que con el coraje y dignidad decidieron explorar que había después de aquellas montañas con el fin de prosperar, aun así esto significase dejar sus raíces de lo que alguna vez fue equestria.

Como último aviso se les negó la entrada al viejo continente por lo que con este paso no tendrían derecho volver…

El camino fue devastador y cobró muchas de las vidas de los desterrados, pero los pocos sobrevivientes del arduo viaje celebrarían lo que ellos llamarían el nacer de un nuevo continente. Desde ese punto se extendieron hasta donde pudieran en su nuevo hogar y así con el pasar de los años fue creciendo gracias al apoyo mutuo y fueron desechando las diferencias e ideologías para centrase en un solo fin (evolucionar), la verdad sea dicha… y así lo cumplieron esos años fueron pasando a decenas, siglos, milenios….

Para entonces se habían ablandado aquellos régimen con la llegada de una nueva princesa a Equestria, que quiso no dejarnos en el olvido, cabe decir que además sintió curiosidad de como el nuevo continente se enfocaba a la ciencia y el crecimiento tecnológico, astronómico. Entre los estudios astronómicos para cierta época una gran roca se asomaba al planeta, aquella roca intrigaba a los astrónomos y a la princesa tanto que se inició lo que sería el gran proyecto de Taurét, junto con la magia de los más poderoso unicornios, la princesa y para entonces lo más poderoso de la telequinesis atraparon el núcleo de aquella roca, empezaron a atraerla, cosa que no fue fácil y tomo mucho tiempo…. tanto seria que para cuando la roca apodada Taurét llego a la órbita del planeta, aquella princesa estaba contenta de haber hecho su última hazaña para sus amigos del nuevo continente.. ya que… estaba muriendo aquel fue su regalo, un regalo que tardo 5000 años en llegar, como agradecimiento se hizo la primera tumba en honor a una princesa en aquel continente quien desde hace mucho tiempo dejo aquellas costumbre y junto con esa estatua fue grabado (_gracias a ti somos afortunados de tener este regalo, gracias twilight sparkle ….) _

En fin, más años pasaron y se rumoreaba que dos nuevas princesas estaban ya muriendo y nacería la siguiente generación quienes seguirían con el régimen de las primeras, el de no permitir pasar a los de otro continente y así fue. Entre más años pasaron creamos nuevas formas de transporte, evolucionamos más de lo que imaginaríamos y esto dio paso a estudiar la roca en el espacio esta tarea consumió años de proceso, pero se logró eran solo una pequeña expedición, aún no se sabe que fue lo que encontraron que hizo que se llevara a cabo el crear una instalación más grande en esa roca, luego fueron varias, de ahí paso a una pequeña población y por último se decidió crear una ciudad, la idea en si era muy extraña ya que lo que fuera que había ahí daba los recursos para crearla, algunos dicen que eran minerales de alto poder, otros especulaban que era la verdad del por qué existe la magia, teorías muy absurdas y ninguna respondía a la gran pregunta.

Tras un largo tiempo lo más inimaginable estaba antes los ojos de los escépticos, una ciudad! En el espacio! Era lo más genial y prometía muchas oportunidades de ahí nace una pequeña historia de un Pegaso que tenía un sueño común, en un lugar común y de una manera común Kifshe Stand…..


	2. Chapter 2

Conociendo a un simpatico extraño

-¿?: ¿Otra vez?

-Kifshe: deja de hacer siempre lo mismo ¿que acaso no sabes lo que es vivir solo aquí? Ha…. claro que no…. porque solo vives en mi cabeza.

-¿?: já! pero no que eras tú el que quería ir acá? Y hacer tu sueño?

-Kifshe: si… pero no de esta manera, es decir esta ciudad es hermosa y genial, pero me hace falta algo…

-¿?: jmm pues sácate esa idea de la cabeza y concéntrate que ya dentro de poco comenzara tus últimos exámenes…. De hecho ya lo terminas hoy.

-Kifshe: ¿Qué?!

Despertar, acomodar la habitación, desayunar, alistarse… es la misma rutina que repite kifshe….. Kifshe es un pegaso que dejo la tierra hace años para mudarse en su actual ciudad Taurét, ha vivido ahí un par de años con el propósito de cumplir su sueño, desde su infancia ha querido ser piloto de aquellas naves gigantes que parten de la ciudad, después de tanto tiempo y estudios con aquel anhelo de montarse en una. Ya culminado sus últimos exámenes solo necesitaba adquirir su IRD para tener el permiso de entrar al sector en el que trabajaría.

Ya son las 11:00 es hora de almorzar, mientras comía un extraño se le acercó a un lado del kifshe…

-Kifshe: Ho... ¿Hola?

-Extraño: jmm!? Hola! Como estas?

-Kifshe: emm bien ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres? Perdón si la pregunta suena un poco de desconfianza jeje.

-Extraño: JAJAJAJA! Descuida eso es normal, hey que comes?

-Kifshe: ¿yo? Esto…. Un sándwich orgánico y esta bebida que sabe raro.

-Extraño: hey te doy un consejo, solo porque me caes bien, no tomes esa cosa…. Créeme sé por qué te lo digo.

-Kifshe: ¿eh? Ok eso sonó extraño aunque siendo sincero no me gusta es algo espeso y de sabor raro pero bueno mejor no lo tomo.

-Extraño: Jajaj ok bueno ya me tengo que ir por cierto felicidades por graduarte, ya solo te falta tu IRD dolerá un poco pero es genial chao!

-Kifshe: pe..pe..pero como sabes qué?!… hey hey! ¡ ¿Cómo te llamas?!

-Extraño: se mucho de ti jajaja ahh por cierto me llamo Ciani!

Kifshe: ohh! Ok bueno un placer… Ciani

De camino a casa, solo… siempre desde que se ha mudado, ya ha olvidado como era la tierra, siempre la veía al acostarse en su cama, a través de la ventana veía ese gran planeta hermoso y curioso lugar del que le ha tocado despedirse… por alguna extraña razón una lagrima le soba la mejilla, no es dolor ni tristeza, era algo extraño similar a la soledad, pero para lograr objetivos siempre hay que hacer sacrificios, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, en esos profundos sueños difíciles de despertar.

-¿?: ¿Hola cómo te fue?

-Kifshe: Hola, bien ya pase! Pero aún me siento extraño, no sé... es como miedo.

-¿?: ¿Miedo? Descuida, cuando vas a conseguir cosas que se te hacían imposibles es normal tener miedo, no dejes que ese miedo te consuma.

-Kifshe: La verdad no sé, puede que sea eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-¿?: Bueno ya sabes que yo estoy en ti; y tú en mí, así que… despierta…

Suavemente kifshe despierta a mitad de sueño… más temprano de lo normal, decide holgazanear un rato para distraerse. Toc,toc! Alguien está tocando la puerta , se baja de su cama, con sombría curiosidad se pregunta quien estará tocando la puerta, no tiene a casi nadie en esta ciudad, activa el sensor de voz..

-Fikshe: ¿hola? ¿Quién es?

-Ciani: Hola soy yo jaja te acuerdas? La extraña de aquel almuerzo.

-Kifshe: ¿Qué?! Oh ya estooo… ¿cómo es que te llamabas?

-Ciani: sí que tienes mala memoria, Ciani ¿te acuerdas?

-Kifshe: ¡Ciani! Si me acuerdo jeje dame un momento y te abro la puerta.

-Ciani: OK, vale

-Kifshe: pasa, perdón si está un poco desordenado, es que no me esperaba una visita.

-Ciani: tranquilo, mmm aunque no tienes mucho aquí, que haces normalmente cuando no estás en la academia?

-Kifshe: ¿yo? Bueno juego o veo películas para distraerme, o solo me quedo mirando por la ventana la ciudad o la tierra.

-Ciani: no tienes amigos aquí verdad?

-Kifshe: no, aunque si a uno que vive en… no mejor olvídalo no creo que entiendas jeje cosas mías.

-Ciani: ya veo, hey salgamos un rato que si te quedas aquí te volverás algo loco, y eso no está bien para alguien que tendrá una responsabilidad en un sector como en el que te toca.

-Kifshe: ¿ehh..? Momento que?! ¿Salir? Woow! Perdón si me noto algo sorprendido, pero es que normalmente no salgo desde hace mucho jeje.

-Ciani: jajaja pobrecito aunque no te creas es solo para que te distraigas, no te hagas ideas de algo entre nosotros ok?

-Kifshe: ¿Qué? N..no jaja, hey por cierto nunca me respondiste ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? Es de lo más extraño que esté hablando contigo cuando solo te vi solo una vez en aquel almuerzo, y ahora me invitas a salir porque sabes que me la paso mucho tiempo aquí encerrado.

-Ciani: mmm no se cosas de la vida ¿no? Anda vamos.

-Kifshe: Ok bueno, vamos.

Ciani saco a Kifshe para distraer su mente un rato, para observar el inmenso e infinito cielo espacial que le rodeaba, centros comerciales, etc…. Fue una noche como nunca, pasear, hablar fue genial. Ya es hora de regresar a casa mañana es el día de incorpórale a kifshe un RID.

-kifshe: bueno creo que esto es una despedida, gracias por la salida fue genial jejeje.

-Ciani: bueno... fue divertido ya es hora de que descanses... adioos!

-kifshe: ... adios... uf mañana sera un nuevo día.


End file.
